


Barnes Boutique

by World_of_AUs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, boss!Bucky, steve and natasha meddling, tiktok made me do it, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_of_AUs/pseuds/World_of_AUs
Summary: It had been a joke between you and Natasha, you weren’t expecting it to blow up as much as it had. The two of you were only expecting a couple of views, and a handful of likes. What you weren’t expecting was to open your phone to thousands of likes, thousands of shares, and the comments, you weren’t expecting the comments.“Girl please get a better angle, we need to see more of the hunk in the racks!”“Is that your boss?!”“Put the camera back on him, we need more of him!”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	1. TikTok Shenanigan's

It had been a joke between you and Natasha, you weren’t expecting it to blow up as much as it had. The two of you were only expecting a couple of views, and a handful of likes. What you weren’t expecting was to open your phone to thousands of likes, thousands of shares, and the comments, you weren’t expecting the comments.

“Girl please get a better angle; we need to see more of the hunk in the racks!”

“Is that your boss?!”

“Put the camera back on him, we need more of him!”

“we don’t want to see you, we want to see your BOSS”

Natasha glanced over your shoulder as you flicked through the almost endless comments, “he’s hanging a shirt for fucks sake, what’s so hot about that?”

You glanced at her, “and don’t tell me it’s the muscles rippling through the back of his shirt or so help me god y/n!”

“C’mon Nat he’s easy on the eyes, look at him,” you murmured pointing back at your screen where the video of your boss Bucky Barnes was playing on a loop.

“Who’s easy on the eyes,” came his voice, “if I recall I sent the two of you back here to grab more inventory, not be browsing social media, what TikTok are you guys watching now?”

“Oh it’s nothing you try,” fingers already going to lock your phone, but Natasha is quicker as she plucks the device from your fingers.

A gasp of horror squeaks past your lips as you try to regain back the control of your device playing the looped video of your boss hanging shirts but it’s much too late.

You can only watch on in sheer embarrassment as your phone lands in his open palm, the video playing on loop with erica banks ‘buss it’ ringing through your ears.

Your lip’s part to try and save face, but a grin tugs at the corner of his lips before he’s full on laughing, head thrown back, your phone held loosely in his hands.

You push into Natasha intent on grabbing your phone back but he straightens turning slightly as he watches on, “Is that what the two of you were doing instead of counting bills,” he smirks, fingers clicking on the screen to pull up the thousands of comments.

“we’ll have you know Barnes that had it not been for y/n recording that sixty second video of you and your apparently ripped back we wouldn’t have so many people now flooding our social media.”

Bucky’s eyes meet yours and heat floods your cheeks, “is that so,” he questions, “are our numbers really going up?”

“take a look for yourself boss,” Natasha chimes in, “TikTok numbers have gone up from just the sight of you alone, and that’s because it was just your back!” 

Bucky’s grin only deepens, a low whistle that has a shiver rolling up your spine leaving his lips as his thumb flicks up on your screen.

“Well would you look at that,” his eyes meet yours, “you planning on making recording me a thing,” and you know he’s teasing, he always likes to put you on the spot when he can, likes to watch you get all riled up.”

“It was just supposed to be for fun Barnes, don’t let it get to your head,“ you shoot back.

Boisterous laughter spills from his pink lips, “oh now c’mon sugar, you know I’m just teasin, but hey, if you think this will bring in more clientele, I wouldn’t be opposed, might even give them a glance of my face this time, give the ladies what they want.”

“Oh god,” you groan reaching forward to take your phone from his hands, “look at what we’ve created Tasha.”

Natasha shrugged her shoulders a smile tugging at her painted red lips, “he’s not wrong though.”

“Oh god not you too,” you whined pocketing your device as you reached for the clothes that you had come for minutes ago.

“Listen he really isn’t,” she added, “I mean think about it, you show more of Barnes here while also showing more of the shop and before you know it, the numbers won’t only be rising for his face, they’ll be rising for the shop as well, you can even highlight you, the tailor!”

“Nat’s onto something there, it really wouldn’t be a bad idea,” your boss chimes in.

“This wasn’t even supposed to blow up the way it did,” you argued.

Bucky shrugs, “but it did, and I think we should take advantage of it, besides what harm would it do, instead of just pictures now you’ll have videos saved on your phone of me.”

You have at him wide eyed, “excuse me?”

“c’mon now y/n, you aren’t as inconspicuous as you think you are.”

Heat creeps up your neck, “and I’ve heard enough,” you mutter grabbing the pile of clothes, making your way around your boss and coworker.

You refused to be ridiculed any further, you had a job to do, the video would be long forgotten.

Except that it wouldn’t be and it wasn’t.

Your phone vibrated in the confines of your slacks every minute of your shift that ticked by, it served as a reminder that it existed, and that you had indeed recorded your hot boss hanging up shirts in a display.

It continued to do so well into your lunch break where you held the device in one hand while shoveling your food with the other.

The comments were endless;

_“please tell me we get to see more of this man, but ACTUALLY see him this time”_

_“If that was my boss I’d be doing much more than just recording”_

_“don’t be shy drop the store deets, I’m tryna see something”_

_“yeah sis, don’t be shy drop the store deets, we just wanna see something!”_

The more you scrolled the more the store got brought up, and you couldn’t help but to think of your earlier conversation. Yeah, they only wanted to come to the store for one thing – or rather one person, but if you went about this the right way, you could actually get more focus on your bosses’ boutique rather than your boss.

“looking for more content of me to post on the boutiques TikTok, or are you just admiring my back furhter?”

Your cheeks flamed at the sound of your bosses voice behind you, your fingers clicked the side locking the device.

“Awe c’mon sugar, don’t stop on my account, boss needs to get lunch some time!”

You rolled your eyes at him as he took the seat in front of you, “you’re insufferable you know that, and I’ll have you know I wasn’t watching your back I was reading through the comments thank you very much!”

A smirk splits his lips, “whatever you say sweetheart, so what’s the verdict, you going to film me some more?”

Your eyes only rolled further, as you breathed in deeply, “IF and that’s a huge IF Barnes, if I choose to film you further, it won’t only be you popping out in these videos, we’d have to play our cards right if we wanted customers coming in for more than just to see you.”

“so, what do you suggest?”

“well seeing as the women and men,” you murmur, “are inquiring about seeing your face and the store address, I think that would be our best starting point, and hope that it’s enough.”

A chuckle brews deep in his chest, “my face alone should be enough sugar, when do we start?”

Holding back another eye-roll you grab your empty food containers, “we start tomorrow, let the girls and guys brew a little,” you add as you stand.

“trying to keep me to yourself a little longer,” he teases.

Reaching for your wadded up napkin you fling it at your boss, who only laughs further, “trust me they can have you Barnes.”

His grin grows, "now don’t be like that, you know you’re the only one I could ever want.”

You throw him the finger over your shoulder, though your cheeks burn warm at the thought, “wear something nice tomorrow please,” you call back.

“sure, sure y/n, whatever you want,” you hear him call back.

God you hoped this wouldn’t be a mistake.


	2. Hot For Boss

“Would you stop looking at me like that!”

A smirk kisses his lips, “sugar where else would you like me to look, you’re the one holding the camera.”

You sustained an eyeroll, “Barnes you know what I mean, look at the lenses on my phone not my eyes!”

His smirk only deepens as he leans forward only slightly, “is it doing something to you?”

Feeling the heat creep up your neck you let out a low groan, “would you like it to be doing something to me, would you like me to say yes, will that make you move quicker so I can shoot this sixty second video?”

“actually yes,” he answers knocking the breath from your lungs, “because you see,” he murmurs stepping closer to you and the phone, “if it’s doing something to you, then it’ll surely to do something to the women behind the screen, and isn’t that the intended effect?”

Your cheeks grow warm at the intensity of his stare and it really wasn’t fair couldn’t you have been employed under a different boss?

“Natasha,” you whine looking away from ocean-colored eyes, “come film this I cannot deal with him, I need to go hem something!”

Natasha peeked at the two of you over the magazine curled in her fingers, “sorry sugar no can do, I’m looking at the newest catalogue and if we want to draw even more customers in we need to up the inventory coming in.”

“It’s just sixty seconds Nat!”

“Exactly y/n, it’s just sixty seconds,” she shot back placing the magazine down, “Barnes please get back into your spot, I don’t want you wasting another minute that we could have spent filming the damn thing.”

Bucky steps back with a grin, “the two of you are lucky you’re my trusted employees or the both of you would be out of a job for being rude to the boss.”

“we’re your only employees, now listen to Natasha and get into your spot, and don’t mess up this time!”

“So what’s the verdict sugar, how’d we do, from the steam coming out of your ears though I’d say we did good wouldn’t you Nat?”

Your thumb stops mid-swipe to glare at your boss over your phone, “you don’t need a bigger ego Barnes, but if you must know,” you sigh sarcastically passing your phone to your boss.

Bucky’s eyes are magnetized to the screen as he scrolls, his grin only splitting wider the longer he held your device.

It hadn’t even hit the thirty-minute mark of posting the newest video and not only had the following count on your page grown but so had the views; they were eating him up.

“God are these comment’s even real,” he laughed, “oh god these are my favorite, here hear them.”

_‘tell me you all are hiring, start date ASAP’_

_‘How do you get work done’_

_‘I’d hem his pants all the time if it meant I got to be on my knees for him.’_

_‘imagine those eyes looking down at you’_

_‘is he single’_

Natasha snatched the phone from his fingers, “you’re looking at all the wrong one’s Barnes,” she murmurs scrolling, “what you want to be looking for is comments like – these.” Natasha turns the screen at an angle to face the two of you.

‘what’s the store located between, if that man can make mine look as good as he is cleaned up, shoot I won’t need to be here thirsting after a man I can’t have’

Natasha turns the screen back to her, her fingers typing away, “and send,” she looks smug as she passes you back your phone.

“now we wait, it shouldn’t take too long,” she grins.

You hadn’t had to wait long at all, the first person that had stepped in through the door had been a woman on a mission, and as soon as she had laid eyes on your boss, she went after exactly what she came for.

After that it was all downhill from there; people were passing through the door in handfuls, not only for pictures and videos of your boss - surprisingly not all had been like the first - they were actually purchasing things off the walls, you store was becoming emptier as the hours ticked you by.

By the time the last person was walked out by Bucky himself you and Natasha were barely standing straight. You both watched as Bucky flipped the sign on the door to closed, his fingers clicking the lock to the right. He spun on his heel, a bright smile on his lips as he clapped his hands together, “Would say that was our most successful day, look at this store, it’s never been so -”

“Empty,” Natasha offered, “messy and unorganized,” you added.

Bucky shook his head as he moved towards the two of you, “I’m sorry the two of you look so miserable, but the store needs to get cleaned.”

“Bucky,” you whined, “c’mon Barnes,” Tasha chimed in, “we haven’t even had a lunch break or time to sit, can’t we just come in early tomorrow morning?”

“Look how about the two of you flip coins winner gets to go home and rest, loser stays with me to reorganize and restock, I’ll have food delivered,” he adds, “not even I’m that horrible of a boss to not feed my hard-working staff,” he drawls when he sees your unamused expressions.

“I call heads then.”

“I guess I’ll take tails,” you grumbled reaching for one of the coins on the cash register, “would you like to do the honors Buck?”

Taking the coin from your fingers it’s a mere second passed before he’s tossing the coin up his hand slapping down on it. He looks at the two of you with an awful smirk you’d like to wipe off with your own lips.

“and the verdict Is,” he takes a peek at the coin, “See you tomorrow bright and early Tasha!”

You push up straight, “what,” you screech, “no come on,” you whine, “best two out of three!”

Natasha laughs from next to you as she grabs her things, her form already moving away from yours as she makes a plan to book it, and honestly you couldn’t blame her it had been a tiring day.

“I promise to bring you breakfast tomorrow y/n, and hey,” she calls back over her shoulder as she makes her way to the door, Bucky in tow, “the quicker you work, quicker you get to go home!”

You grumble under your breath as you watched her slip out the door, locking up behind her once more.

He turned to face you then, “want your usual from the Diner?”

You pulled a smile as you grabbed the clothes that had been left behind at the register, “you don’t even have to ask twice.”

Bucky throws you a grin that has you weak in the knees and for once you’re glad you’re behind the damned register.

You watch him bring his cellphone to his ear as he calls the Diner a few stores down, his voice ringing through the store as you glance away.

Your eyes dart around the store wondering where the hell to even start.

“As long as I’ve been working here, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to having to refold clothes,” you murmured over the bite of a fry.

Bucky watched you with amused eyes as he took a bite of his burger, “you say you’ll never get used to it, yet you can have that table fixed within ten minutes.”

You shrug your shoulders, “what can I say the folding board is heaven sent.”

“you can say that again,” he laughs.

“so how are you feeling with your new found fame,” you question switching up the subject.

“Honestly, I’m whatever about it,” you brows furrow at the news, and he throws a fry at you, “I’m not as egotistical as you’d like to believe y/n - I’m actually glad you posted that video, I’m glad the stores getting more customers, this store is my dream.”

You watch as he brings the straw to his lips, taking a thoughtful drink, “If my face is what’s going to have people coming in then so be it, I just want the store to keep thriving like it did today.”

Your features morph into understanding the longer you hear him talk, and if you weren’t head over heels for the man before you surely would have been after hearing how he talked about his dream; the store.

“you think it’ll be enough though, think these videos will be enough to keep customers interested in returning?”

You lick over your lower lip as you consider the words that sit on the tip of your tongue, “Listen Buck, I have no doubt that you will have these customers coming back for more. While it may be that they come to see you, they’ll definitely stay for the store.”

He gives you a warm smile, “not to veer to off subject here, but I recall Natasha saying that you should pop-up in these videos as well, you really are an amazing tailor and your work should be seen.”

A grin tugs at your lips, “I’ve got something figures out.”

Bucky looks at you warily, “what did you have in mind?”

“Is Steve free tomorrow?”


	3. Watermelon Sugar High

“See the two of you are still dancing around one another.” 

Your eyes met Steve’s as you set up the tripod, “no one’s dancing around anyone Steven,” you murmured going back to the device as you grabbed for your phone to place it in the clip.

“see your just as in denial as Barnes is.”

Your eyes found Steve’s once more, as you clicked on the app for TikTok, “what are you on about Rogers,” you questioned giving him your full attention as a video began to play on loop behind you, “the only thing that Barnes is in denial about is that not all the dames of Brooklyn New York will willingly drop their panties for him.”

“gotta say that’s where you’re wrong there,” and you watch as he leans against the glass casing of your register, “the only person he wants dropping their panties for him is you.”

Though you let a scoff bubble out past your lips you could feel the warmth that Steve’s words left behind. You could feel the heat creep up the back of your neck till it was nestled high in your cheeks.

“Please don’t start this again Rogers, you and Sam are always doing this when we go out,” you groan. 

Steve laughs as he leans further onto the glass case, “we wouldn’t have to be doing it if one of you managed to just man up and tell the other.”

“You ever think that Bucky never ‘maned up’ and said something because maybe he doesn’t feel the same?”

You part your lips to answer but the bell above the door rings through the boutique, “good morning, good morning, good morning,” you hear Bucky’s voice chirp your eyes fly to Steve’s. 

‘drop it,’ you mouth, a smug grin pulls at the corner of his mouth, “Steve,” you grit, he shrugs his shoulder, “all I’m telling you y/n is you should just man up yourself if he won’t and tell him.”

“tell who what,” Bucky questions as he rounds the register a questioning glance on his features, your heart plummets, “oh I was just advising y/n here to go after the guy she likes.”

Both your eyes fall to Steve though Bucky’s eyes fall to you as well, “you like someone,” you hear him question but you can’t tear your glare away from your other friend, “really Steven!”

“What,” Steve laughs, “oh c’mon y/n I just said I was advising you to go after the guy you liked that likes you back, s’not like I gave a name!”

“the guy likes her back,” Bucky questions quietly but you don’t hear it over the boiling in your ears.

“Jesus Steve might as well have given the name!”

“would you like me to he,” he chides.

A growl leaves your lips, “you know Steven when Bucky asked you to come out here today it wasn’t for this, can we just shoot this damn clip?”

“gotta agree with y/n on that,” you hear bucky mutter, “besides can’t keep the fans wanting and waiting.”

“where do you want me y/n,” he calls back as he turns away from the two of you and you cant help but to point after your boss, “you see,” you hiss.

Steve rolls his eyes with a shake of his, “you two are unbelievable!”

“drop it Steve, “you mutter grabbing the tripod before making your way over to him, “now go stand by the racks next to the curtains.”

“Excuse me you want me to do what,” Bucky questioned as he looked at you and Steve incredulously. “Natasha did I hear y/n correctly?”

“Well, you were the one that suggested y/n get more coverage,” the redhead gone blonde shrugged.

“I -,” bucky turned back to you and Steve, “you really want me to just pop out and just say hi at the appropriate time of the song,” he questions brow raised.

You nodded your head a grin tugging at your lips, “this way I can have my small time to shine, while still showing off the goods of the store – you.”

That seemed to seal the deal with your boss, “i like the way you talk y/n,” he purrs rubbing his hands together as he crossed the room to you and Steve, “now where exactly would you like me to make my appearances?”

“Uhm,” you hummed, “I actually didn’t think that far I-”

“I have a few suggestions,” Steve grinned as he looked between you and Bucky.

Oh no, if you knew Steve, and you did, you knew he’d use this time to meddle, “Steve I -” you tried but it was to no avail as the other meddling nut spoke up.

“I’d like to hear Roger’s suggestions,” you heard Natasha call, a mirrored grin pulling at her lips.

_Traitors._

“Oh c’mon y/n, it’ll be fun,” Steve argued, “it could give the audience something more to comment aside from Bucks looks!”

“oh and what’s that,” you muttered, “that I’m hot for boss?”

Simultaneously the scheming traitors answered, “well you are, aren’t you?”

If a hole in the ground appeared before you, you wouldn’t have asked questions you would have simply leaped in without a second thought.

“and I’m done here,” you squeaked crossing your arms and hoping your embarrassment didn’t show through any further, “Barnes I’m calling in sick, I physically cannot deal with the three of you this early morning- and we haven’t even opened!”

“you’re already here babe, no can do,” he laughs moving closer, “you know these loons are just teasing besides they’re not wrong, this would draw in more views and with more comments it might boost us to popping up on the fyp more often.”

Your eyes glance over to your boss, “you’re not seriously thinking of going through with Steve’s idea are you?”

“It’s really not a bad idea, besides your boy might see it and finally make a move.”

Your brows furrow, “my boy,” you question.

Bucky chuckles, “the one Steve was telling you to go after this morning,” he answered, “maybe this will be the thing that finally brings him closer.”

“oh I don’t -” 

“Oh Buck you have no idea how much closer this is gonna bring him, it’s the only reason I made the suggestion, they need that extra push,” Steve answered cutting you off with that same smug smirk still painting his lips.

“are you sure I’m not allowed to bring out the kit with the real needles, I wouldn’t be opposed to accidently poking his skin,” you muttered glaring at Steve.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you,” Steve laughs, “oh you have no idea rogers!”

“Alright enough children,” Natasha chastises, “Since we’re all in agreement of Barnes swooning over y/n while she works tediously on Rogers, can we please record this minute video, we have to open this store in an hour and knowing you all its going to take more than a minute to get this right” Natasha called her fingers hovering over your phone already.

“Oh please,” Bucky chuckles “give us five and we’ll have this minute video posted, easily.”

Natasha raised a brow, “we’ll see about that,” she murmurs toggling with the video settings, “alright you guys, in three, two, one.”

“Barnes,” Natasha chuckles through her groan, “can you please try and get through this take without breaking into a damn laugh, we have thirty minutes before shop opens!”

Bucky who was currently hidden in the clothing rack next to you and Steve was doubled over in laughter. “Are you guys even hearing this,” Bucky chuckled wiping under his eyes, head popped through the rack. “Like honestly how do you want me to remain neutral to this,” he questions, “you go from hearing Harry Styles melodic voice to the most child like ‘hi’ I’ve ever heard I mean -” he breaks out into another round of laughter as he thinks about what he’s meant to do even pulling Steve into his infectious laughter.

“Y/n,” Natasha laughs, “we’re never gonna get this minute video out if he can’t stop breaking character!”

“Leave it,” you laugh waving her off, “I have a feeling his fans are going to appreciate seeing this side of him, makes him look real,” you grin with a teasing tone.

Natasha shakes her head though a grin similar to yours pulls at her lips, “alright, alright,” she gives, “Barnes please keep it together for longer than a second,” she calls out, “this is the last time I’m taking this shot so please get it together!”

“You’ve seen nothing yet Romanoff,” he laughs as he dips back into the clothes. 

You and Steve get back into position your hand pressed against his chest with the soft tape measure. You hear the soft three clicks of the timer, Steve’s eyes already on yours as you take position. Soon the chorus of Harry styles watermelon sugar high plays through the shop and it’s not too long after that your boss is bursting through the clothes a disarray of clanging hangers sounding as he grins madly at the two of you before he breaks character his form doubling over in boisterous laughter.

The room fills with laughter, “I am not taking another shot of that,” Natasha laughs, “i’m leaving that one in there, we really need to move on, Barnes do you think you can remain professional enough for the last two shots?”

Bucky dips back into clothes before he’s crawling out of the rack, he straightens beside you and Steve, “you haven’t seen nothing yet, I put the pro in professional.”

“Sure,” Natasha drawls, “alright onto the next spot, we have less than thirty minutes now.”

Bucky swore he knew professionalism, the thing was right now, right now that had gone out the window, and there was only himself to blame.

“Buck, pal c’mon, you’ve picked up strangers at bars, and kissed them that same night, you really telling me you can’t invade y/n’s space for a measly second – a second Barnes, you’re not even gonna do anything more than just lip-sync ‘hi’ while batting her your baby blues.”

“do you want to do it punk,” bucky retaliated, “because by all means be my guest,” he added, “shit ain’t easy, have you tried getting into y/n’s space like that, shit will knock you off your feet,” bucky muttered his eyes moving over to where you stood by the changing rooms where you met with most of your clients.

“buck man all you have to do is pop out of the curtain, pull her into your arms and whisper hi, there’s not much to it man.”

Steve sighed when he got no reaction from his friend, “Buck you really need to stop reading into it, I promise y/n is going to be putty in your hands and we’ll get the shot we need.”

Bucky looked over at his friend, “how man, she has her eyes set on someone else.”

“oh god,” Steve groaned, “idiots,” he muttered as he pushed at Bucky’s back, “a pair of idiots.”

“hey,” bucky grumbled, “i’m not an idiot.”

“sure you’re not pal, now c’mon it’s time for that push I was talking about.”

Bucky swore he knew professionalism, swore that he put the pro in professionalism, but when it came to you it was a lost cause.

“alright Barnes,” he heard Natasha call out after Steve had practically thrown him into the curtained dressing room, “in three, two, one.”

Bucky heard the song kick in and it wasn’t long before he was braving himself to tug open that curtain, his arm encircling your waist as he tugged you closer, a smirk tugging naturally at his lips as you fell into his arms, your hands bracing against his chest.

An almost breathless ‘hi’ leaves his lips, and he swears in the moment its only you and two, and for a second if he really stop and thought about it he could close the distance between the two of you and -

“we got it!”

The moments gone within a flash as the two of you part, your feet moving away from him as you go off and crowd Natasha.

Bucky clears his throat, eyes meeting Steves, his friend grins at him, “was that so hard pal, you’re a natural,” he teases.

Bucky scowls at him, “you should really tell her man, I guarantee you won’t be disappointed.”

“I don’t know man I-”

“yo rogers, Barnes we’re uploading you wanna come watch it?”

“yeah we’re coming,” Bucky calls back to Natasha.

“I’m telling you man,” Steve murmurs under his breath the closer the two men get, “tell her, you wont be disappointed.”

But Bucky was sure he would be.

Steve had been right, the viewers were eating you up, they were feeding off that final clip where Bucky himself had looked like he was about ready to devour you.

_‘alright is no one going to talk about how that man is looking at her like he wants to eat her’_

_‘the man is in love - damn ladies we’re too late’  
_

_‘speak for yourself girls did you see how he looked at the other tall glass of water he might just play for both teams’  
_

_‘if hes taken by her can we get some information on the other adonis’  
_

_‘does he also work for Barnes Boutique where do i apply’_

_‘okay but i ship them’  
_

“gotta hand it to you rogers,” Bucky heard you speak up, “you really know how to pull the viewers in further.

Steve grinned at the two of you, “hopefully that won’t be the only right thing i know to do.”


	4. Careless Whisper

“Is Barnes aware of your plan or are you just hoping to god he comes in looking like he’s walking the red carpet?”

You were setting up your tripod to face the doors of the shop, “Tasha that man could stride in with a trash bag and I guarantee the ladies would drop to their feet and thank him for gracing them with his presence.”

“Would you be one of them,” she questions with a teasing tone, “dropping to your knees for him?”

“Natasha!”

Her sultry laughter fills the air, “you know I’ve got to side with Steve here why are you two still dancing around one another when you could be banging in the dressing rooms?”

“Oh, not you too,” you groan clipping your phone in place, “like I’ve told Steve and now I’m telling you, Bucky and I aren’t dancing around one another, he’s not interested, he’d rather spend his evening chasing tail at the bars.”

“you two really are idiots.”

“excuse me,” you snapped eyes meeting hers, “you heard me, the two of you are absolute idiots, tell me y/n have you physically seen Barnes in the past month pick up any tail at the bars?”

Your lips snapped shut as you racked your brain, come to think of it you hadn’t, “well no but -”

“exactly,” Natasha butts in, “no, you haven’t, and there’s a reason for that y/n, there’s a reason he stays at the table undergoing Sam’s taunts.”

You suddenly wanted to know that reason.

“w-what’s the reason?”

Natasha raised a brow at you with a smirk, “if you can’t see it, then I’m not saying, why don’t you ask him for yourself he should be here in,” she glanced down at her watch, “a minute.”

You groaned after your best friend as she moved towards the backroom, “hurry up and get your video,” she called back, “I need you to come and hem these jeans for me!”

You huffed as you went back to your phone, that would sit a few feet away from where you would be.

You set up the timer, adjusting the settings as you waited, though you wouldn’t have to wait long, a text from your boss coming through, 

**_‘pulling up, you and Natasha better be working hard’_ **

A smirk spread your lips; oh, you were working plenty hard.

Grabbing the clicker, you moved to the rack closest to the door, it wasn’t long before you heard the telltale of the door being pulled, the bells positioned above the doorway slightly ringing under the pull.

George Michael’s Careless Whisper began to play through the store, your eyes flashing to the door as Bucky stood there, keys and a tray of coffee in his hand, a smirk slowly pulling at his lips as he moved towards you, his feet moving to the sound of the sax.

“y/n, sweetheart,” he grinned with a shake of his head, body leaning against the rack, “this isn’t exactly what I meant when I said you and Natasha better be working hard.”

You shrugged your shoulders a playful smile pulling at your lips, “I’d say I’m working pretty hard when I’m working on bringing you more customers.”

“Is that so, you working on bring me more customers,” he smirks.

You nod your head, warmth blooming in your chest and cheeks, “and what exactly where you working on that you failed to mention that we would be filming this morning would have dressed my best.”

A sudden braveness surged through you, and maybe it was the fact that Natasha and Steves words bounced around your head telling you to go for it, but you were suddenly throwing caution to the wind.

“I was actually trying to prove a point,” you answered, Bucky raises a brow ‘oh’, he questions, you nod your head as you shuffle closer fingers finding the lapels of his jacket, “see I was telling Nat this morning while we were opening the store that you could walk in wearing a trash bag and you’d still have all the ladies falling to their knees for you.”

A look of surprise flashes across his face, but it’s not there long as that same smirk from earlier pulls at the corner of his mouth, his hand that holds his keys covering yours, “and what’s the verdict y/n, would you drop to your knees?”

Any other day and your lips might have formed into ‘o’ yours words coming out a stuttering mess, but today, today you were feeling a little feisty yourself, Steve and Natasha had really dug there nails into you now.

“might take a little coaxing but I’d drop.”

Your words knock the air from Bucky’s lungs and if it weren’t for the steaming cups of coffee in his hands he’s sure he would have had you up against a wall by now.

He licks his lips intent on giving you just as much as you’ve given him, “oh the fans are going to go crazy for the two of you,” Natasha speaks giddily breaking the moment like a bucket of iced water.

Both yours and Bucky’s eyes flash over to where Natasha stands her fingers typing almost furiously at your phone, tongue peeked out as she focuses on the screen.

“and - done,” she grins as she moves towards the two of you.

“Tasha what did you do,” you question as you let her drop your locked phone into you open palm, “just uploaded your video,” she smirks before reaching for the coffee holder.

“I’m gonna take these to the back, please feel free to resume, don’t stop on my account,” she grins throwing a wink over her shoulder as she walks away from the two of you.

“but don’t take too long, I still need those jeans hemmed!”

You’re both staring after her, and you’re wondering what the hell she did but your phone begins to chime off in your hand.

The screen flashes to life, a notification from Tik Tok appearing, you press the notification, your phone opening the app and taking you immediately to the comment section.

The music plays from your phone, your eyes widening as comments pop up wildly.

_‘Had it not been for Tik Tok only allowing sixty seconds I’m pretty sure that girl was about to earn herself a kiss and we would have been here to witness it fucking Tik Tok’_

_‘kiss, more like take her to the dressing rooms and dick her down, c’mon man do your thing the girl is giving herself to you’_

_‘BUT did y’all see how he stopped by the door though, DID YOU SEE HOW HE LOOKED AT HER THAT MAN IS IN LOVE’_

_‘I’m invested in yet another Tik Tok relationship, you think they’ll be my mom and dad’_

_‘Mom and Dad should kiss, that should be the next video, YOU’RE WELCOME’_

_‘you heard the audience kiss her or I WILL’_

_‘I’ll kiss her too if he won’t, I’m sorry but our attention has drifted from handsome baby greys, to the girl who is ready to take what she wants, baby if he won’t give it to you, WE WILL’_

_‘this girl is going to have a whole block of people waiting to kiss her’_

Your cheeks are growing warmer as you watch the comments continue to pop up on the screen, and you know Bucky is watching them too, you can feel the warmth of his breath fan across your face.

“Is that really the reaction we’re getting from me just walking in,” he questions.

You still can’t bring yourself to meet his eyes, as you slide down the bar for the comment section, the video replaying in a loop.

It’s only then that you see what Natasha had done, it seemed she had been standing there for much longer than the two of you had been aware of.

You watch as Bucky comes into screen his body paused by the door as he throws you that flirtatious smile. It then cuts smoothly to where he’s leaning against the racks with you, your fingers curling around the lapels of his jacket, his hand covering yours, and then the moment where you catch the tiniest hint of hunger in both of your eyes.

“Natasha,” you growled under your breath locking your phone with every intention of going to give her a piece of your mind.

Bucky’s hand catches your arm, tugging you back into him, “bucky what -”

“I’m about to have a whole block of people lining up outside of this shop to steal a kiss from you, I’ve gotta get mine first sweetheart.”

A gasp leaves your lips as he pulls you in the rest of they way, his hand curling softly around the back of your neck as he brings you into him.

His lips hover for a second just above yours warm breath mixing with yours, eyes darting to yours in question.

Your fingers curl into his jacket pulling him down the rest of the way, your lips pressing firmly to his.

“About fucking time,” you hear Natasha whistle.

Bucky grins into the kiss, hands tugging your even closer.


	5. Shoot Your Shot

His hip knocks against yours, a toothy grin staring right at you as he leans in close, “a little birdy told me you and Barnes finally got your head out of the clouds.”

“The birdie wouldn’t happen to be Romanoff, would it,” you questioned, your eyes meeting his as you waited for the bartender to bring your drinks.

Steve shrugged his shoulders though the smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth is a giveaway, “Jesus,” you laughed, “it’s been a week, she works fast.”

“Well, when you’ve been rooting for the two of you as long as we have well you can’t help but get excited,” he answers.

“And exactly how long have you been rooting for the two of us,” you couldn’t help but to question.

A grin splits your friend’s lips, “been rooting for the two of you since you came in for your interview at the shop, Barnes wouldn’t admit, but he was smitten the day you stepped foot through that door.”

You held back the gasp that wanted to bubble past your lips instead opting to thank your bartender as he placed your drinks in front of the two of you with a warm smile.

You and Steve turned away from the bar as you made your way slowly through the crowd, his body pressed close as he guided the two of you back to the pool tables.

“So, you’re telling me Bucky has been smitten for the past two years?”

Steve chuckled low in his chest, “as hard as it may be to believe but you should have seen how star struck, he was after he offered you the job with the promise of seeing you the following day.”

_Bucky was insistent he didn’t need to take on a third hire, “can’t believe you’re insisting I hire another person Romanoff, that’s more money I have to give, I already give you more than enough!”_

_“Barnes the shop is growing, we need a new hire,” she argued, “customers aren’t only coming in for the apparel, they’re also coming in for a tailor, that you failed to mention might I add that I am not, so yeah I’m going to ask for extra pay for doing an extra job._

_Bucky grumbled under his breath as he gathered the papers Natasha had printed this morning for him, “well your friend better be the best damn tailor out there if she’s going to want to be recruited onto our team, she better be worth every penny,” he added, “I’m not going to be throwing money for just anyone.”_

_“You should be throwing money at her resume alone Barnes, I’m telling you you’re not going to be disappointed, not in the slightest,” she smirked._

_“Well we’ll see about.”_

_“We’ll,” she questioned brow raised, Bucky smirked, “had to call in my best pal for reinforcements,” he answered._

_“you called in Rogers?”_

_Bucky nodded his head smug grin growing, “there’s no one I trust more with a decision regarding my business and those I hire than Steve.”_

_“Oh sure,” she replied voice dripping with sarcasm, “let’s just overlook the pal,” she spit, “that you opened said business with!”_

_“Exactly,” Bucky argues back, “if I have you make this decision with me, you’ll hire your friend on the spot I need an unbiased opinion.”_

_“and yours wouldn’t be enough already?”_

_“No, it wouldn’t actually,” he replies cheekily as he glanced down at his phone, “will you go let Steve in and send him to the back,” he questioned, “also when your friend shows up, you can send her back as well?”_

_Natasha curses him under her breath, as she moves out his office, Bucky settling himself in, eyes scanning over your files briefly. He really had no intention of just hiring anybody, if he was adding a new person to his team, they had to be the right fit, they had to show the same passion he and Natasha had for their co-owned shop._

_While looking over your resume he heard Steve’s laughter come down the hall, his brows furrowing when he heard another voice that wasn’t Natashas meet his ear. It wasn’t long that he had to wait to find out who the other voice belonged to._

_You appeared in the doorway with Steve, a bright smile on your lips as you moved inside, hand already outstretched in greeting, “Hi I’m y/n, y/l/n,” you greeted._

_Well shit._

_“I like her already Barnes,” Steve greeted as he went to sit by Bucky, “she said she’d tailor my suits free of charge!”_

_Bucky raised a brow, “bribing to land the job,” he questions._

_You shrug your shoulders a grin pulling at your lips, and it surprises Bucky the confidence that oozes off of you, “it’s a job I excel in, so yeah if a little bribing is what it’s gonna take to land the job, I’m not above it.”_

_Double shit._

_“Well Steve here isn’t the one you should be trying to win over Miss y/l/n.”_

_Your grin pulls wider, “well what could I offer the boss who doesn’t want to have to hire an extra hand, surely I can’t put down on the table that I’m willing to work for free.”_

_He raises a brow at your words, “would you?”_

_“This is off records Barnes but, I’m not above coming in on my days off/weekends or even taking my work home.”_

_“You really want the job huh,” he questions leaning forward on his desk._

_“Like I said, I’m good at what I do.”_

_Bucky’s surprised to say the least, no wonder Natasha recommended you._

_He breathes in as if to think about it, he then looks to Steve who’s grinning back at him like he knows Bucky won’t pass on it, then to the door where Natasha is already waiting a smirk on her lips._

_He was hoping to have put up more of a fight, but who was he kidding the second he heard your laugh he was gone._

_“How soon can you start?”_

“Really Rogers, my laugh, my laugh is what landed me the job?”

Steve shrugs his shoulders with a grin, “man was taken with you y/n, and you offering to take work home and work on the weekends when shops closed sealed the deal even further, he heard the heavens and everything.” 

You could only laugh, shaking your head as you downed your drink, “Gee, Steve, I don’t know but I’m finding that a little hard to believe.” 

Steve looks at you incredulously, letting out a surprised chuckle. “What, Oh, come on y/n he kissed you, don’t take a step back when you’ve made so much progress! You licked your lower lip, “seriously y/n,” Steve tries again, “you cannot be suddenly denying that feeling you told me you felt when he kissed you, it practically confirms your feelings for each other. You won’t meet Steve’s eyes, “wait, are you still not seeing how over the moon he looks when you walk into the room, did you even see how he looked when you walked into the bar tonight?” 

You finally look up at Steve, “how do you know he wants something more with me?”

Steve looks at you dumbfounded, because really what the hell, “Oh, come on, Steve,” you pry, “how do you know?” Steve’s still not understanding what is suddenly happening, when Natasha told him the news he was sure the two of you were together. “That kiss,” you continue, “could have been in the heat of the moment for all we know maybe he’s noncommittal, do you see how many girls go after him on the daily?” 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Steve butts in, “y/n are you and Bucky like not together?”

You raise a brow, “Steve it was – wait did Natasha tell you me and Bucky were together?”

“Wait you guys aren’t,” he practically screeched.

“Steve it was one kiss, a kiss we haven’t so much as talked about since it happened,” you replied.

“Wait you haven’t talked about it?”

You shook your head, “Steve have you seen how busy the shop has been since we started doing TikTok, we’re busy as soon as that sign gets flipped over and we work well into the evening after it’s been flipped back.”

“Jesus,” Steve breathes, “so let me -”

“yo y/n, come help me school Romanoff!” Sam calls from the pool tables cutting off Steve’s question. 

Steve’s protest dies on his tongue as he watches you practically skip over to the group; he knew you wouldn’t pass up a go at the table.

He knew someone who would though, and that’s the other person he was hoping to talk to tonight, the person he was expecting to see draped around you, but now he knows why that didn’t happen tonight.

Steve lets the game get going, he waits for the moment when you’re too caught up in the game that you won’t notice him pull Bucky to the side.

“you’re an idiot, you know that,” Steve chastises, “thinking back to the TikTok you all posted it seems y/n was the only one going after what she wanted.”

“hey I’m the one that initiated that kiss might I remind you,” Bucky argued lamely, Steve raised a brow at his friend “god Steve,” he said with a sigh after a minute, “I didn’t know she didn’t think that kiss meant that I wanted something more, was I not being obvious about my affections to her.”

“Bucky just because you’re not chasing tail that ain’t enough to show her you you’re in love with her, she needs to hear she’s not like the others.”

“So, then what do I do, the shops been busy there’s been no time for us to actually talk, and she’s sucked into the game it’s gonna be awhile.”

An idea hits Steve then, “y’all doing inventory this weekend?”

Bucky’s brows furrow, “yeah why?”

“Is Natasha going in as well,” he questioned, “of course the shop gets done quicker when there’s oh -”

Steve’s grinning as if he’s struck gold, “listen Buck this is your chance, get her alone, talk to her, and maybe kiss her some more!”

“but how am I supposed to tell Natasha not to show up without her giving away that she’s not going to show up tomorrow, you know how she is, especially when it comes to something involving y/n and I.”

Steve’s grin grows wider, “you leave that to me pal, besides I have a feeling Tasha won’t mind giving you and y/n a little bit of alone time, she’s never said no to a day off before, has she?”

“She’s asking me for the weekend off every other week Stevie.”

Steve laughs head thrown back, “look pal just let y/n know you need her to go in for inventory tomorrow, and you leave the rest to me.”

Bucky goes to reply, but Steve’s pointing a finger at him, “and for the love of god please don’t fuck it up this time, because I swear if the next time I see the two of you and you both aren’t all over each other I will personally see to it that you are.”

A smirk pulls at Bucky’s lips, he wouldn’t mess up this time that’s for sure, “is that a promise punk?”

Steve shoves at him lightly, “I’m being serious buck if you don’t get your girl -”

“Barnes Rogers come pick a side I want to watch you all school each other,” Sam slurs from in front of them.

Steve gives Bucky one last pointed look like he’s through playing this match making game with them, and to some extent Bucky was too, he was going to get his girl, he’d make sure of it.

“Barnes are you coming or are you afraid Steve and I are gonna annihilate you and y/n,” Natasha calls when Bucky hasn’t made a move.

Bucky raises a brow, his eyes sliding over to yours where you stand against the table hip cocked your own teasing smile kissing your lips.

“Pass me a stick,” he calls as he draws in closer, “me and my girl are going to run the two of you into the ground.”

“Your girl huh,” you question as he slides in next to you, your eyes meeting his.

A grin pulls at the corner of his mouth, his arm going over your shoulder as he tugs you in closer, “you’ve always been my girl y/n, should have said it sooner, but you know,” he adds shrugging his shoulder.

“Stop flirting with your girl Barnes and shoot your shot!”

Oh Bucky would shoot his shot alright.


	6. The silhouette challenge

“Working inventory on the weekends, should be illegal,” you grumbled under your breath as you balanced your iced coffee in one hand reaching for the stores keys with the other.

Like any other time you were the first to arrive, Natasha and Bucky were always late, and you were usually well into one of the racks at the back of the store when they arrived, not that it bothered you, you liked the quiet.

And given how last night went and how smashed your friends had managed to get during the intense pool game you were expecting to be done with half the stores inventory by the time the two arrived.

Pushing in through the door, you turned slightly to click the lock back into place.

Scanning the store, you let out an audible groan, head thrown back as a whine bubbles up, the store was a mess to say the least and with the new inventory that had arrived you’d need to change all the displays and put newer items out on the shelves and the racks.

This was going to take you hours.

Moving away from the door you decided to start on the displays, those would take you longer as you needed to dress the half-bodied mannequins in the newest seasonal clothes Barnes Boutique had received. As easy as one might think dressing a half-bodied mannequin might be, there was more than just throwing on the packaged clothes.

Dropping your things off by the register, you trailed off to the back with every intention on pulling everything you would need to set the store up for the following day.

You had been in the store approximately two hours, and within those two hours you had only barely managed to finish the last mannequin that stood in the store, everything around you was still very much in a disarray of thrown fabrics.

You heaved the half-bodied mannequin into place glancing down at the watch that sat on your wrist, “i swear if I have to work for another hour by myself, I’m straight up leaving the store and never returning,” you muttered under your breath as you stomped around the clothes to get to your phone.

Picking up your phone you unlocked the screen to find two text messages waiting from the people in question.

**_Romanoff: Hey babe, sorry but I won’t be in today, you know how rare it is for me to get hungover and man am I feeling it, dinner on me later, you can bring Barnes (;_ **

Your brows furrowed at that last part, fingers typing at your screen;

**‘you know sometimes I think you do these things on purpose, or to see me suffer, this store is a mess TASHA… but I hope you feel better, and just so you know you’re getting me the most expensive thing on the menu.**

**_‘I’ll get you whatever you want, I’ll buy you the whole restaurant if that means I’m forgiven.’_ **

**‘very funny, just get better, I can’t deal with Barnes antics on my own!’**

**_‘Oh please y/n, we all know you can do much more than deal with Barnes after all you are his girl (;’_ **

**‘and this conversation is over, get better so you can take me out tonight!’**

Exiting the chat, you jumped into the other message from Bucky.

**_‘I’m bringing you coffee???’_ **

**‘should this even be a question Barnes?’**

**_‘It wasn’t doll, just trying to gauge how pissed you are that I am running late..’_ **

**‘you know you and Natasha do this all the time right, im honestly not surprised at this point’**

**_‘hey, we do not do it all the time – would you like a muffin or donuts’_ **

**‘donuts please, and hurry up will you, the stores a mess and I’ve only barley finished the mannequins’**

**_‘i’ll let you know when I’m pulling up!’_ **

Closing the messages, you decided you could take a bit of a break, at least until Bucky showed up to help clean the store up further, besides you had been working two hours straight, you had earned this. 

Opening up TikTok you clicked on the stores page, eyes scanning over the videos you had managed to post this past week.

Since the post of your most popular ‘careless whisper’ video the fans had found a new thing they enjoyed about Barnes Boutique; you and Bucky. Your followers craved to see more of Bucky looking at you like you had ‘hung the moon and stars for that damned man’, they wanted to see Bucky’s watchful eyes as you tailored Steve’s suit, or hemmed Natashas jeans, they wanted to see you shamelessly throw yourself at him, though you’re sure you’ve been doing that way before the stores TikTok profile.

The thing was you had been feeling like you wanted to slow down on these antics the viewers wanted from you because they were starting to feel like just that, antics. While your feelings for Bucky were real, and they were very much there, you couldn’t seem to silence the darker thoughts that plagued your mind that this was just a game to Bucky, a way to obtain more views and more 

You had thought the kiss you shared a little over a week ago might have changed things between the two of you, but with no downtime for either of you there had been no time to talk about it, to talk about where the two of you stood.

Surely Bucky wouldn’t have kissed you for the heck of it, and the two of you weren’t filming so it hadn’t been for show.

You let out a groan, shaking your head as if to shake off the thoughts, opening the most recent video of you zooming through the store because Bucky had texted you he was almost here, you opened up its comments.

_‘that man is an ass man, he came right up into the store and made a beeline for her behind’_

_‘my man saw her bent over wiping down the register and he zoned in on the prize’_

_‘you know what - y’all should do the silhouette challenge, shit that would be a treat for us and for you!’_

_‘i second the silhouette challenge, I will not watch anything more of yours till you post a silhouette challenge’_

_‘all aboard Barnes boutique posting the silhouette challenge’_

The following you had managed to obtain since creating the page had all but taken to the idea of you and Bucky trying out the silhouette challenge, and it seemed – manageable. 

Moving over to the discover icon you pressed the magnifying glass, fingers typing in ‘silhouette challenge’ into the search bar. You clicked on the hashtag to see numerous videos pop-up. There were many to scroll through, each with a smooth transition from their bare faced selves to a red filter being placed over a much steamier get up. The farther you got the more your eyes widened at the screen, heat creeping up the back of your neck. 

Was this professional, it didn’t seem very professional the deeper you went in.

Maybe there was a way to add your own twist to it, get more buzz growing around the boutique rather than you and your boss. 

Letting yourself sit on the idea of a transition you could base it on the newer pieces of clothing that had just come in. There was a fancier gown that you were sure you could squeeze in to and some new suits that Bucky could choose from. If any alterations had to be done, you could just pin them in a way the wouldn’t be seen. 

While It was beginning to seem like a great idea, your mind however began to wander elsewhere as you watched the man before you on the screen doing his attempt at the silhouette challenge. You watched him transition almost seamlessly; his once cloth covered body now bare in the red lighting as he gyrated around on the screen.

You couldn’t bring yourself to look away. 

“Sorry for running late sugar, but I got your favorite, god you should have seen the line,” you hear Bucky’s voice call out. 

You gasp as you drop the phone onto the counter, the audio of the video playing through the stores speaker.

Bucky stops mid-stride into the store, brow raised as he hears the sultry song start up again. He cocks a brow,“slacking on the job are we y/n, didn’t pick you as the type,” he teases. 

Your parted lips snap shut, fingers reaching down to lock the damned device.

“Hey no shame here sweetheart,” he smirks closing the distance between the two of you.

“There’s nothing to shame Barnes,” you grumbled snatching the bag of donuts from his outstretched hand. “I was looking up what your fans have been requesting to see next from you.”

Bucky’s brow raises further, smirk growing, “last I saw they were fans of both of us – what are they wanting this time?”

You reach for your phone unlocking the device as you slide it towards him, the video you were watching before he arrived still playing on loop.

You try and gauge his reaction but there is none or at least not one you can see. He watches it once, twice, before his eyes are meeting yours, “they want this,” he questions pointing at the device.

You lean in your fingers messing with the app as you pull up the comments in your most recent video.

“They’ve been asking for it nonstop,” you answer letting him scroll through the thousands of comments. “We don’t necessarily have to take it the way he did,” you add when you don’t get an automatic reaction from him, “or the way the others do, we can take the idea of the challenge and work it in a way that showcases the shop like we’ve done in the others.”

Bucky takes over your phone then eyes scanning the videos in the tag for the challenge. It’s quiet between the two of you for minutes while he scrolls through the same videos you had earlier.

You grow nervous the longer the silence between the two of your draws out.

His eyes meet yours then, “and you’re sure this is what they want to see from us next?”

“Look at the comments in our older videos,” and Bucky does.

Again there’s no reaction from the man as he continues to look over your phones screen. He places the device down on the glass.

“Well we need to get this store stocked and organized before we can film the shot,” he answers, “you have any ideas?”

Oh you had ideas, just none that were appropriate for the shop.

“I have a few.”

Bucky licks his lower lip, nodding his head lightly before he pulls on a dazzling smile, “well eat your donuts, down that coffee and let’s clean this shop up, we have quite the evening ahead of us.”

“Are you going to want to have the curtain of the dressing room open, or would you like it shut,” Bucky questions as you toggle with the ring light.

“I’d say leave it halfway open, but if it feels odd for you we can also do it shut,” you call back as you clip your phone to the bracket connected to the ring light. 

Having an extra set of hands had cut the work time of putting new stock out on the floor that much easier. You and Bucky had managed to get most of it out and put away by the three-hour mark, now all that was left to do was film the clip before the two of you called it a day; the kiss the two of you shared left unspoken.

Messing with the settings your prepared the first half of the video, the music playing while you lined it up perfectly for the first part right before the big transition. Grabbing the clicker for your phone you moved towards Bucky who was dressed in one of the newer seasonal items in stock.

“So how should we do this,” he questions as you draw closer, “I was thinking I can be messing with your bottoms, pinning them and such while you adjust your sleeves, maybe pop open the collar, give the camera your signature smirk?”

“oh, you’d like that wouldn’t you,” he teases jumping away as you reach out to smack at his arm, “behave yourself Buck, Natasha isn’t here to save you.”

“that’s alright sweetheart, I can handle myself, what are we doing for the transition though, you just gonna be on your knees for me to entire clip, I’m not opposed to that” he grins throwing a wink at you.

Your cheeks grow warm, but you give him a pointed stare, “I’ll actually be moving my way up slowly so that when we do transition I’ll be in your arms, but we’ll get there when we get there, let’s just try and get this in one take shall we - may I,” you question pointing to his buttoned shirt.

“trying to undress me already, we haven’t even filmed the video.”

You roll your eyes opting to tug him in by the lapel of the jacket he has over the short sleeved short, your fingers work open the button at the collar of his shirt going down five buttons before your pleased with the amount of chest shown.

His eyes meet yours brow raised, “have to give the girls something to look at but not too much, you up for flirting with the camera for a bit,” you question lips curling into a smirk.

“I’m up for flirting, but not with the camera,” he replies eyes darting down to your lips.

Your breath catches in your throat, your fingers pat at his chest to reign yourself in, “well the camera’s gonna have to do for now buck, you ready?”

“Are you ready,” he questions.

Were you?

“As long as you promise to help me get this in one take,” you find yourself replying.

His hand captures yours that still lingered by his exposed chest, he leans forward a bit, warm breath fanning over your face, “one shot is all I need.”

If him glancing down at your parted lips wasn’t the thing to send your knees buckling it would surely have been this.

“Right, well then let’s shoot your shot.”

Oh Bucky planned on that and more if he played his cards right.

Dropping to your knees you pulled your kit closer to you, pressing the clicker hidden in your black slacks.

You hear the clicks from the timer, it’s not long before the song starts to sound from the speaker, both you and Bucky fulfill your roles Bucky moving above you as you pretend to work your way on hemming up the side of his slacks.

The music cuts off seconds later, your hands falling to your knees as you push yourself up, Bucky trailing after you as you go to review the first clip.

A grin splits your lips as you watch it, Bucky glued to your back as he looks over you, “you really know your angles there Barnes.”

“Well, when there’s a pretty girl on her knees for you – ow sweetheart I’m just teasing,” he laughs jumping back to avoid another jab of your elbow to his side. “what’re we filming next he questions watching you open up snapchat, fingers searching, he watches you pull up a red filter. 

You look over your shoulder, “now comes the fun part, go grab me the dress will ya?”

Bucky’s fucked, like thoroughly fucked, he really didn’t think this afternoon through. While he might have told Steve and Natasha that he had everything handled and that by the time the two of you left shop it would be as more, that quickly flew out the window.

See Bucky had seen you in Barnes Boutique clothing before, but nothing quite like this, to put it in short, you took his breathe away the second you stepped out from behind that curtain.

He had let out a low whistle, eyes raking your form head to toe, his sight dragging down the exposed slit in your left thigh, the viewers would definitely get a kick out of that, he sure was.

“alright Buck so all we’re doing here is selling it to the camera a bit more,” you had spoken as you adjusted your phone on the ring light once more, “we’re also going to give the viewers what they want.”

Bucky had raised a brow at that, was this his chance?

“and what do the viewers want,” he’s baiting, he wants to know that what he’s about to do isn’t entirely one sided.

You move towards him clicker in your right hand, “obviously they want a silhouette challenge buck, but Barnes boutique style,” you answer taking your spot right in front of him.

“is that all they want,” he questions, left hand reaching out to pull you close, arm circling your waist, you raise a brow in question. “Yeah,” he continues, “this challenge is what one would call a ‘thirst trap’ so why not give just that to our viewers?”

“what are you on about Buck,” you question heart racing in your chest because you know exactly what he’s on about.

Bucky decides it’s now or never, he doesn’t want to keep dancing around this, he should have been straight forward with you the second that kiss was over, he should have told you exactly how he felt about you.

“Why not give the viewers exactly what they’ve been seeing?”

Your head tilts to the side, “Bucky wh-” your breath catches in your throat when his left-hand slips into the slit of your dress fingers ghosting along your thigh.

The clicker is suddenly forgotten as it slips to the floor with a soft ‘thud, his right hand cupping your cheek, head falling to yours, “I should have made it clear last week just what you were to me, hell I should have told you a month after I hired you exactly how much you meant to me, but theres something about you that I just - I lose my words when I’m around you.”

“a month after you hired me,” you murmur, “but you -”

“You were a breath of fresh air, a fire cracker if you will, I was scared I was going to make a complete fool of myself, and drive you away, I didn’t want to pick you up like I did the girls at the bar I wanted it to be different with you, I just didn’t know how.”

“Why didn’t you just say something Barnes, I’ve been head over heels for you for about a year now,” you answer back your hands messing with the suit of his jacket.

“and I had no idea,” he chuckled head knocking against yours softly, “you weren’t exactly easy to read, and with no TikToks to have you as close to me as you have been I just – I couldn’t tell and then when Steve mentioned helping you get the guy I -”

“it was you!”

He’s laughing again, “I know that now sweetheart, s’why I kissed you that morning, should have also been why I told you how I felt about you, but well I thought the kiss would have been enough.”

“like I told Steve a kiss isn’t enough to seal a deal here Buck, I need actions, words, something anything mmm-”

His lips sealed over yours cutting off not only your breath but you words efficiently, “you want actions, you want words,” he murmurs against the swell of your lips, “well I’ve got plenty to say then.”

His fingers grip at the sides of your dress exposing the slit and your thigh further, skilled hand inching it further up the smooth expanse of your legs, “buck the clip, we’re in the store we can’t” you murmur with each press of your lips to his, the more you try to get away, the closer he gets till he has you pressed up against the mirror in the dressing room. His lips leave yours momentarily as he turns to pull the curtain shut, when he turns back to you his eyes are glazed over in lust.

“I want you to know right now that by the time I am through with you in here, you’re walking out of this dressing room as my girl, I ain’t letting you walk out any other way.”

His fingers continue to hike up your dress, all rationale thoughts flying out the window, you suck in a breath when he drops to his knee’s fingers holding your dress up around your hips.

You watch with baited breath as leans in nipping at the sensitive skin of your thigh, “the moment I saw you step out of the dressing room in this get up I was about ready to throw you back in here and have my way with you, better late than never,” he murmurs against the skin of your hip, tongue peeking out to lick at the skin there.

“you didn’t happen to have this afternoon planned all along did you,” you questioned breathlessly.

“come on doll that would be giving me too much credit,” he murmurs fingers leaving your dress to trail up the expanse of your leg, fingers dipping between your exposed thighs. “but I did have a little help,” he whispers index finger trailing over the crotch of your lace panties, he looks up at you then, “I’ve never loved two meddlers more.”

The thought you had quickly disappears into a low moan as his head finds its way between your spread thighs, lips pressing themselves to your panty covered pussy, “Oh Fuck,” you breathe head thumping against the cool mirror behind you.

“of fuck indeed,” he murmurs softly fingers hooking into the side of your panties exposing you to the cool air of the room, “couldn’t get enough of you then,” he murmurs tongue peeking out to run over the slick of you folds, “definitely not going to get enough of you now.”

“shit,” you groan, his tongue pushed passed your folds circling your clit. Your hands found their way to the back of his head, your own thrown back in pleasure, “please don’t stop,” you breathed a whimper escaping past your lips. 

“wasn’t planning on it,” he murmurs into the slick heat of your fold’s lips he tears a moan from you as his mouth flattens against your heat, lips sucking at your clit. Your head thumps once more against the mirror, hands fisting around air, toes curling in your matte black heels, “holy f-fuck,” you moan hips rolling against his hands. He continues to push you further as he works his mouth over your tongue dipping into your heat. Fingers tangle through the loose wavy locks of his hair as you push into his mouth your body pushing over the edge. A low moan tears from your lips, as your orgasm rocks through you, “oh g-god Buck,” you moan sucking in a breath, walls fluttering as he continues to work you through it, your body thrumming with pleasure.

Your body is lax against the wall breath coming out in warm puffs, your dress is slipping partially from his hold as he kisses his way up your clothed body lips finding yours, you can taste yourself on his tongue, a low groan falling from your lips, your hands wrapping around the back of his neck,

“please tell me we can finish filming that last clip at my place” he murmurs head pressed to yours, 

A lazy grin pulls at your lips, “at your place,” you question pressing your lips softly to his once more.

“yeah, my place, aside from wanting to get the hell out of here, I’d really like to take my time with you, preferably on my lush bed. ”

“and just when do you plan on us filming the last part to the clip,” you question feeling his length press into you.

“I’d say we have plenty of time to put something together for our viewers, maybe even something that isn’t so Barnes Boutique, you don’t think they’d be opposed do you.”

Oh they wouldn’t be opposed at all, you knew you weren’t, and this was just the start of it all.


End file.
